hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2016
23:55:49 *The sleet eventually becomes rain as Efgot weakens before landfall in NC* 23:55:57 *Blanca dissipates sending out a clockwise ripple rotation causing every counter-clockwise hurricane and low to weaken by 60% including Efgot* 23:56:01 I'm done 23:56:08 *Efgot becomes a normal extratropical cyclone* 23:56:12 *Efgot dissipates* 23:56:13 Done. 23:56:23 I may have to make an article for Efgot. 23:56:24 :p 23:56:27 Lol 23:56:27 *Olaxatoniamarastoara is still alive* 23:56:40 *Olaxatoniamarastoara doesn't weaken because it is clockwise* 23:56:44 Yeah and I'll make an article about Blanca* 23:56:48 *Olaxatoniamarastoara then goes rapidly up north into Hudson Bay as a C3* 23:56:56 Well, Sandy was "fully tropical" and produced snow 23:57:00 *Olaxatoniamarastoara then goes east rapidly and makes landfall as a windstorm before dissipating extremely up north* 23:57:09 True 23:57:10 @ bob 23:57:11 *Olaxatoniamarastoara dissipates halfway across the Siberian Peninsula* 23:57:37 What did you think of when Blanca dissipated Bob? 23:57:50 It affected everyone but that O storm 23:57:52 :P 23:58:13 Idk. 23:58:23 "Efgot" is probably the weirdest name I've ever used... 23:58:25 It was kinda like a star shedding its outer layers.. 23:58:28 But who cares? ;) 23:58:31 For Blanca. 23:58:34 Wow. 23:58:53 I did that on purpose to weaken every other low besides the O storm 23:59:05 Brb making Blanca's article. 23:59:26 I felt like a yugioh duelist when I did it too. 23:59:43 Efgot will get an article too. :p 23:59:54 It is a fully tropical hurricane, BUT, the cloud tops are so cold, it produces snow 00:01:20 Cool 00:01:22 :P 00:02:44 @Hyper it's called Olaxatoniamarastoara for your information 00:03:25 Efgot will probably be the oddest storm I've ever made to this date on HHW. 00:05:50 !updatelogs 00:05:51 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 00:09:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:13 "The cloud tops of the system cooled to absolute zero, resulting in an extremely cold atmosphere" 00:12:16 :p 00:13:33 "Blanca encountered a tropical wave coming off of Africa, however its clockwise rotation disrupted and dissipated the tropical wave." 00:13:35 @ Bob 00:13:41 Wow. 00:13:52 I made it almost hit Brazil as a C5 00:14:05 But it made an abrupt northward turn towards the North Atlantic 00:15:02 Wow. 00:15:10 Efgot causes snow to fall in the Bahamas 00:15:14 Blanca weakened a little from that down to 185 miles per hour and rose to 899 millibars. 00:15:24 :p 00:15:34 It peaked at 190 miles per hour. 00:15:43 So emphasis on little. 00:15:46 lol 00:15:57 Cool. 00:15:59 brb 00:16:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:26 Hey 00:16:50 Wb Sassmaster. 00:17:07 My current storm, Hurricane Efgot, is probably the weirdest storm I've made to this date on HHW. 00:17:17 "Blanca maintained its intensity despite being in the Northern Hemisphere now. Blanca encountered a tropical wave coming off of Africa, however its clockwise rotation disrupted and dissipated the tropical wave on June 19th. Blanca weakened a little from that down to 185 miles per hour and rose to 899 millibars." 00:17:19 @ Sass 00:17:21 I just saw the article @Bob :p 00:17:30 I'm making mines still. 00:17:31 ;( 00:17:35 Nice! @Hype :) 00:17:42 thanks 00:17:49 Can't wait to see the finished products guys! 00:17:50 Blanca almost hit Brazil as a C5 00:17:51 Np. 00:17:55 Wow. 00:17:56 Thanks. 00:17:57 :p 00:18:00 Np. :p 00:18:03 but it turned north before it made landfall. 00:18:11 into the North Atlantic 00:18:19 Wow. Talk about a close call. 00:18:21 :p 00:18:24 !updatelogs 00:18:26 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 33 lines to the page). 00:18:47 It lasted about.. 20 days. 00:18:48 Efgot eventually comes to land and causes accumulating hail 00:18:54 Whoa... 00:18:58 :O 00:19:06 It formed in June too. 00:19:08 4' of hail in Sugar Hill, Georgia :p 00:19:21 @Hype Wow @Bob LOL :p 00:19:27 Bob, thoughts on South Atlantic cyclones? 00:19:41 Do you like them any better than the EPAC? 00:19:43 :P 00:19:46 Maybe a little bit. 00:19:49 They are at least Atlantic 00:20:00 But North Atlantic is my favorite. 00:21:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:21:27 SM's nightly dissipation :p 00:22:01 I haven't seen Layten at all today... :/ 00:22:05 "Blanca then dissipated mysteriously the next day sending out a ripple of clockwise rotations across the Atlantic weakening all counter-clockwise lows and systems by 70% despite being weak before it dissipated." 00:22:31 @Sassmaster He said he'd be inactive this week 00:22:39 We will likely see him next Monday. 00:22:39 Oh, okay 00:22:51 This is why he isn't bureaucrat. 00:22:56 He can't just disappear for 10 days all the time 00:22:59 Yeah 00:23:25 But it's still active enough to be admin? 00:23:29 Yeah, I think so. 00:23:37 Wow, okay 00:23:41 He would be a top HHW user if his schedule shifted a little bit. 00:23:43 Blanca made a hurricane named Erin weaken to a RL 00:23:50 From 85 mph to 25 mph 00:24:13 Wow @Hype :p 00:24:16 Ryne keeps bringing storms over from Hypothetical Events. 00:24:21 Why does he make them there and not here? 00:24:23 (facepalm) 00:24:31 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:32 Idk (facepalm) 00:24:36 Hey Azure 00:24:43 hi 00:24:46 :/ 00:25:10 Hey Azure 00:25:23 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclone_Blanca_(Hypercane) 00:25:23 I wonder if Nkech will eventually consolidate all hypothetical wikis into one. 00:25:27 I hope not... 00:25:32 No.. 00:25:36 I hope not either.. 00:25:40 He made only one edit today.. 00:25:55 Looks nice @Hype 00:25:59 It feels like those damn ********s are cheating 00:26:08 What? 00:26:13 Pvp 00:26:14 @Hype I like it! 00:26:16 destiny 00:26:25 Hey 00:26:31 Mention Olaxatoniamarastoara in there @hype 00:26:35 :p 00:26:41 @Azure TS Destiny? 00:26:42 Jk 00:26:56 I would but it didn't affect it.. 00:27:03 @ Keranique 00:27:26 Since it was also the other clockwise hurricane.. 00:27:40 But you can add the article if you want. 00:27:58 Haha efgot 00:28:00 :p 00:28:09 4 feet of hail in sugarhill 00:28:19 :) 00:28:25 !updatelogs 2016 02 17